Burning Crimson
by Redallover
Summary: SasuNaru NaruSasu When the moonlight shines and all is peaceful, people can get over embarrassment to do things they never thought they would be able to. Yet when the moonlight dies and all becomes cold is there possibility for a relationship? Fluff Lime
1. Moonlight

Burning Crimson

Warnings: Yaoi and shonen ai If you don't like it don't read it! Hints of lime. Don't choke on the fluff floating around.

Disclaimer: I own it all hahahaha…ok ok I own squat. Gee, kill my dreams why don't ya.

In this fic they're probably around 13-16 O.o'' but they can be whatever age you want them to be really. No flames because of the SasuNaru pairing! You have been warned!

The stars littered the night sky, speckling the pure midnight black with glowing white specks. A huge silvery moon shined its precious rays down to the earth, bathing two boys in moonlight. Those two boys were sitting against a tree, both looking up at the starry sky in strange silence. They were holding hands, barely touching as if shy of anything more than a gentle amount of contact. One had light blond hair that fell into sapphire eyes; the other had hair and eyes the color of the night sky above. Naruto glanced up at Sasuke, and then gulped; slowly he tightened his grip on the other boy's hand. Naruto saw the pale boy's cheeks flush slightly, but Sasuke didn't force him off. Emboldened by this, Naruto leaned in so his head was resting on Sasuke's shoulder. At first the older boy stiffened, but then he gradually began to ease down. With a soft sigh the black haired boy slid an arm around Naurto's shoulders, holding him tenderly. By now both of the boys were blushing, however they didn't pull away.

The two had both admitted to each other that they had crushes on one another about a week ago. It wasn't a romantic confession of love as they might've hoped, but more of an accident. It happened during one of their frequent fights, it was amazing what things you say when you're blinded by anger. After the fight they had avoided each other, despite the fact they knew the other had feelings for them too. However on a nighttime walk Sasuke had found an exhausted Naruto slumped against a tree after training too hard and there they were currently snuggled together like to puppies. Nonetheless neither of them knew for sure whether they would be considered a couple, both had been too ashamed to go out and directly ask it.

Naruto swallowed and opened is mouth; he never thought he would be unable to say something. Finally after taking a deep breath, he spoke, his voice muffled slightly because he face was buried in Sasuke's shirt. "Are we, um do think we are- uh..." He fumbled over the words nervously as the older boys black eyes gazed silently down at him with an unreadable expression on his face. He bit his lip for a second before the words burst from his lips, voicing what both of the boys had been wondering for days. "Are we a couple?"

After a moment's pause Sasuke replied in a low voice," yeah"

In one fluid movement Sasuke captured the blond's lips in his own, lifting the other boy so he sat more upright, giving him better access to his body. Naruto opened his mouth in surprise and Sasuke took the opportunity to shove his tongue into his mouth. A low moaning escaped Naruto's throat as he felt Sasuke's wet organ exploring his mouth. Sasuke's hands were now roaming all over the smaller boy's body, slipping under his shirt. It wasn't until one of Sasuke's hands began to slide into the blonds pants that Naruto finally wrenched away. Both were panting roughly, a dark blush staining Naruto's cheeks red.

Sasuke looked to the side, avoiding the younger boy's eyes. "Sorry," he muttered.

"No I don't mind, its okay!" the painfully blushing boy quickly spluttered out. "I just-"

"If you don't want me to do that, I won't." Sasuke interjected, looking back into the boy's azure eyes with a serious expression on his face.

"No!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, before he added in a somewhat squeaky voice. "I just panicked; it felt really nice."

A smirk tilted at the edges of Sasuke's lips at these words. "You don't have to be so nervous, idiot." He said with amusement in his voice. He leaned forward and nipped the tip of the boy's nose, "Even if it is cute."

Naruto simply glared at him, "Don't call me that!"

Sasuke just smirked as he sat back against the tree, sitting with his legs sprawled out to make a sort of 'V' shape. Gazing up at Naruto, he patted the grass between his legs with a tiny smile hinting at his lips. The smaller boy simply stared at him and blinked a few times.

"Hey hey, what are you doing?" he asked innocently.

One of Sasuke's eyes twitched slightly, but he fought to remain patient. " Just come here," he said pointing to the spot of grass between his legs again.

"Oh," the other mumbled. "All right."

Naruto crawled clumsily over to Sasuke and sat rigidly between the boy's legs, both of them facing forward. He was tense and stiff as a robot, eyes darting back a forth awkwardly. Sasuke sighed and wrapped his arms around Naruto's small frame, "Just relax" he murmured. He gently guided Naruto into a more comfortable position against him. Feeling more content with Sasuke's arms around him, the blond carefully rested his head on Sasuke's chest, calming at last. The black haired boy played idly with Naruto's silky golden locks, enjoying the softness of them. If Naruto was a fox he would be purring, his eyes slid shut and his head felt heavy. Within seconds the boy was falling into the welcoming arms of sleep, curled up against Sasuke's chest. The moonlight continued to gleam down upon the two drowsy boys, and Sasuke pressed his lips against the sleeping boy's cheek, before drifting off to sleep himself.

Ok that was my first fic so be nice. Please Review. If you want me to continue I will, but if not that's ok too. I'll take suggestions.


	2. Why? An unanswered question

Burning Crimson Ch.2

Disclaimer: Someday in the mail a package labeled 'You randomly own Naruto' will come. I'm still waiting. Until then I don't own it.

Warnings: Yaoi and shonen ai If you don't like it don't read it! Hints of lime. Don't choke on the fluff floating around. No flames because of the SasuNaru pairing! You have been warned!

Thanks to all those who reviewed my humble fic, you guys all made me go SQUEE! I'm only continuing this 'cause you peeps wanted me too, lets see where I can take it eh?

The End of Infinity: Yes well if you don't like shonen-ai then don't read it! Baka! But it's all good 'cause you reviewed and had nice stuff to say too.

LittleDarkOne: Yes, yes very funny. - -

JK: I love a shy and nervous Naruto and Sasuke! Just so cute! = =

All others who R&R here is a cookie! hands out cookies

Deep blue eyes eased open slowly, rising and falling. Finally the glazed orbs were opened completely, staring upward blankly. Naruto pushed him self into a sitting position with one hand, the other rubbing his head tiredly. His mouth stretched wide as a huge yawn escaped him and he gazed blearily around him without taking in anything. He was in a typical 'I-just-woke-up' state of mind and wasn't making too much effort to get out of it. A few seconds passed in which he simply sat there and a few birds chirped from the tree above him. His eyes snapped back to life as he suddenly was shoved out of his daze.

**"What the hell?"** He shouted, a little more loudly than needed. **"How did I..."**

Then he remembered what happened the night before. Like some sort of twisted slideshow, the scenes flashed through his head. He slumped back against the hard tree with a soft moan. 'When _did things get so complicated_?' He questioned himself bitterly. '_On yeah, when I developed a crush on MR.I-have-only-one-facial-expression. Right.' _He made a noise of frustration as he clutched at a blob of his golden hair. Sasuke was so cold to him all the time, yet last night he was creepily kind. It was unnerving like he would suddenly pop up and say, "I fooled you!"

Naruto suddenly felt very empty after that pessimistic thought ran through him. He was so used to people hating him; he couldn't help but be suspicious. He just wanted to go back to sleep, to curl up into the…grass. His shouldered visibly slumped at the thought. **"That bastard,"** he growled. **"Why did the jerk just leave me here?!"**

Egged on with the newly found indignation, he jumped to his feet, his hands curled into fists. "**I'm gunna give 'im a piece of my mind!"** He declared to no one.

The sun glared down against the boy's face, itching to bake him alive along with all the other pitiful creatures on earth. Cherry blossoms danced teasingly around him, contrasting with his sullen mood. If he was in a different state of mind he might have thought back to when he was younger and he'd chased the blossoms out of boredom. However he stomped past the beautiful flowers without bothering to give them a second thought. The scene was very ironic, a glowering teen stomping along with pink blossoms drifting elegantly around him. Naruto had it all worked out in his brain; he would go right up to Sasuke's stoic face and tell him off. Then the pale boy's face would fill with guilt and he would bow down while asking for forgiveness. The blonde gave a wide fox grin, eyes crinkling to slits as he thought of it.

Ten minutes later, Naruto could be found staring at Sasuke's front door, unmoving and nervous. He hesitantly raised his hand to knock on the door, but didn't go any farther than that. '_Maybe I should just go home_,' He thought hastily. Then he heard the sound of hand on wood and his eyes bulged. He gawked at his hand, which was knocking on the door. The sound of footsteps reached his ears and he wondering whether to run for it or not. _Why am I freaking out?_ He asked himself,_ It's just Sasuke! _That didn't change the fact that his heart was pounding violently in his heart, threatening to burst. The door creaked open and Sasuke's head poked out. They simply stared at each other for a few seconds, Sasuke appearing mildly surprised.

**"What?"** He asked dully.

**"Umm… I was wondering, why did you leave last night?" **Naruto responded meekly. _So much for telling him off..._

Naruto rubbed his wrist with one of his hands, a childish way to show his nervousness. He glanced up at the black haired teen, noticing how much taller Sasuke was than him. It was really pathetic, Naruto had shot up to reach the same height as Sakura, but Sasuke was still miles ahead of him. Sasuke could look over the top of his head effortlessly, talk about frustrating.

**"People would see us,"** Sasuke murmured at last, he paused for a moment before adding. **"You got grass in your hair by the way."**

One of Naruto's eyes twitched violently and he hastily brushed off his yellow locks. **"Thanks to you!"**

**"…You wanted people to see us?" **

**"Why is it such a big deal?!" **

Sasuke had a slight frown at the tips of his lips and Naruto was glowering with a hint of hurt in his eyes. The younger of the two took a deep breath and repeated him self. **"Why is it such a big deal?"** He asked again, fighting to remain calm. _'Why is he so ashamed of being seen with me?'_

Sasuke averted his gaze to the side, starring at the floor as if fascinated by it. His inky eyes were distant as the moon, his face blank as ever. Naruto narrowed his eyes, his fingernails digging into his palm as he tightened his fists. He stood on his tip toes, leaning in to press his lips against Sasuke's. He needed some kind of response, needed to know that last night wasn't just a sick joke. Sasuke didn't move, didn't respond, not kissing back nor pulling away. Naruto felt desperate; he vainly tried to push his tongue into Sasuke's mouth to no avail. When Naruto pulled away there were unshed tears glistening his blue eyes. However Sasuke wasn't looking at him, he was gazing steadily at something over Naruto's head.

****

**"W-Why are you acting like this?"** Naruto asked weakly. **"Why, why won't you respond?"**

Sasuke was still looking over his head, but he spoke anyway. "**There are people behind us, staring."** He said in monotone.

Naruto whirled around to see about four people indeed gawking at them with their mouths ajar, luckily none of them had a camera in their hands. They all looked as if they'd been stunned and one of them was mouthing like a fish out of water. The blonde felt a heat in his face that could only mean one thing; he was blushing. He turned back to Sasuke with his cheeks glowing red, looking utterly embarrassed. Sasuke's hands twitched and you could almost see an inner struggle taking place within him. Then his hands rose to hover in front of Naruto's face, who instinctively winced. However the blue orbs snapped open again when he felt what Sasuke was doing. A dull tugging was on his cheeks, which were being pulled on by Sasuke.

**"Oow!"** Naruto said in surprise, then he added angrily. **"Why did ya do that?!"**

The stoic boy didn't seem to be able to restrain himself any longer. A pale hand closed around Naruto's wrist and pulled him into the house. Before Sasuke shut the door, he gave the people still standing on the sidewalk a deadly look; the famous look that Gaara was known so well by, the 'Back-off-or-I'll-eat-you' kind of look. After the black haired boy slammed the door shut, the people ran for it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuri: Okay! I gave it a plot!

InnerKuri: Oh congrats.. UU

Kuri: Shut up!

InnerKuri: R&R okay peeps?


	3. Tomato

**Disclaimer: Someday in the mail a package labeled 'You randomly own Naruto' will come. I'm still waiting. Until then I don't own it.**

**Warnings: Yaoi and shonen ai If you don't like it don't read it! Hints of lime. Don't choke on the fluff floating around. No flames because of the SasuNaru pairing! You have been warned!**

**Author Notes: Waa I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'm such a horribly lazy person and the A.D.D doesn't help.**

** I have a new fic idea. No, not the 'It looked so good' fic. (Which I'm not the least bit happy with.) It's a modern days fic, Naruto of course. The characters are in a residential treatment facility. It's the sortof fic where you slowly learn what's wrong with each character and how they became that way. I got everything all worked out except Naruto's past and the reason he is there. I can't start without figuring this out. == **

**Gi wo mite sezaru wa ya n: Yeah he can be a little bastard, but that's just part of his personality. He just has to grow out of his bastardness! **

**Kin Uchiha: You almost cried? Wow! Look what I do and I wasn't even trying to make this angstish. **

** Mysti Skai: I'll try not to be lazy. Well…I'll try to try. **

**Pinky-cat: I'll have more stories soon. Hopefully! I stopped Role Playing so I might have more time to write fics. Then again school is starting soon… **

**Burning Crimson Ch.3**

Naruto looked around Sasuke's home with wide eyes, taking in every bit of the small home the other boy lived in. Sasuke had let go of his wrist and was watching him examine his residence passively, drifting slightly behind Naruto as he goggled at the size of the home. The blond never really thought about what Sasuke's house was like. Somehow he always imagined Sasuke to have a larger house for it just seemed to suit him. However, his home was average sized, if not small; just a little bigger that Naruto's apartment it seemed.

Naruto gasped when he felt a hand close over his own, in response his head snapped over in Sasuke's direction.

"What?" He asked in surprise.

Sasuke shrugged and muttered quietly, "Let me show you around."

Before Naruto could reply Sasuke was tugging him through the house intent on showing him around. Naruto didn't know if it was because he didn't want him blundering around the house, if he was just trying to be polite, or what. He hardly ever knew what was going on inside the black haired boy's head. Instead of asking he simply let himself be dragged around as Sasuke stated obvious things like "this is the bathroom" and "this is the kitchen." Every room they entered was perfectly clean and had no decorations, it was almost eerie.

Sasuke pushed open the door to his room and beckoned Naruto to go in. Naruto's blue eyes traveled over the small amount of contents in the decently spacious room. The room had no personality what so ever and Sasuke clearly didn't feel the great need to give it one. The only sign of life in the room was the fact that the black sheets on the bed were unkempt and shoved to one side of the bed.

"It's like no one lives here." Naruto mumbled the words to himself, forgetting Sasuke was there.

"What?" Sasuke quickly questioned. a look of slight confusion on his face.

"Nothing."

Naruto crossed the room and plopped down on the bed while Sasuke watched him, looking uncomfortable. Naruto spotted a framed picture sitting silently on Sasuke's bedside table. A grin crossed his face as he recognized the photo as the one that was taken around the time they had just became genin. He saw his younger self glaring at the 12 year old Sasuke while the boy stared off into space, impassive to the look being thrown his way. They changed over the years; became more mature, but at the same time acquired annoying teenager traits.

Naruto glanced up when he felt the bed shift, signaling the new weight being placed upon it. Sasuke now sat next to him and was currently staring down at his knees as if they were the most interesting things in the world. He had a troubled look on his face; the expression someone has when they want to say something, but don't know how. His eyebrows were scrunched up and he was lightly biting his lip. Naruto felt it was his natural duty to butt in, not being able to stand not knowing what was on Sasuke's mind.

"What's up?" Naruto asked with fake casualness. "You okay?

"Fine," was Sasuke's automatic deadpanned reply, but then he paused as if he were debating his answer. He felt much less than fine, they both knew the reply was such a lie it was almost sad. Finally Sasuke hastily added, "Well, not really."

One of Naruto's eyes twitched, he pretty much got no information out of that answer. "…Right," he muttered.

"Do you know that no one has ever been in here?" Sasuke suddenly asked the question, avoiding Naruto's gaze. "Except for you that is."

Naruto didn't know what to say to that; he wasn't sure if that was supposed to be some endearment, reflective thought, or just pure anguish. If Sasuke was truly shitty at something it had to be expressing himself. For once Naruto wasn't happy with himself for being better than Sasuke at something, instead he just felt sad. So he did the only thing he could do to comfort the other boy and Sasuke blinked in surprise when he felt Naruto wrapping his arms around him. Naruto's dead weight compelled Sasuke backwards and gradually he collapsed against the folds of the disordered blankets with Naruto's arms still around him. The blond buried his face into the niche of Sasuke's neck as the other boy stared tiredly at the ceiling.

"You're lonely too eh?" Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear. "So you admit you're not invincible."

"Never said I was."

"Lonely or invincible?"

"Both, but I meant the latter."

"Ah."

Silence vibrated through the room, neither of them changing their positions. Then Sasuke felt something wet sliding down his neck and yelped in surprise, practically jumping back into a sitting position.

"What the hell was that for?!" Sasuke exclaimed heatedly, rubbing his neck.

Naruto slipped his tongue back into his mouth and pushed himself into a sitting position with one arm, laughing to himself. He grinned widely in Sasuke's direction, a light dancing in his eyes.

"How was I to know your neck was your weak spot?" Naruto replied with mock innocence, still with that infamous vulpine grin of his planted on his face.

At the word 'weak' Sasuke frowned, he hated that word. "Oh shut up," he mumbled, a blush rising in his cheeks.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, Naruto spotted the pink in his cheeks and his wide smile managed to get bigger. He laughed again and draped himself around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Awww Sasuke is embarrassed," he cooed in his ear. With one finger he reached out and poked Sasuke on his forehead.

"Get off!" Sasuke suddenly bellowed.

He violently shoved Naruto off him, his eyes full of rage. Naruto tumbled off the bed, not expecting Sasuke to react that way. They both froze; Naruto shocked at Sasuke's response and Sasuke surprised at what he himself did.

"What's your freaking problem?!" Naruto finally broke the silence, his voice indignant.

Sasuke just sat there, staring at Naruto, completely unmoving. Naruto got to his feet, rubbing his elbow gingerly and gave Sasuke a reproachful look.

"My brother used to do that all the time." Sasuke finally replied, his voice empty and dead sounding.

"He used to coo in your ear?!" Naruto blushed at the mental image.

Sasuke sighed at Naruto's stupidity, shaking his head. "No, he'd poke my forehead."

There was a silence in which Naruto stared blankly at Sasuke. "You have some serious issues," Naruto said after some time.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and shrugged, "Maybe. But, anyhow, I'm sorry."

Naruto visibly melted; Sasuke apologized to him! Without warning Naruto suddenly jumped on top of the other boy and Sasuke's head hit the soft pillows. Sasuke stared passively up at Naruto's lively face through his long black bangs.

"You're the crazy one," Sasuke stated with a hint of amusement in his voice.

A soft smile crossed Sasuke's pale features, not a smirk, but a real smile. With one arm he pushed himself upward and locked lips with Naruto. They bumped noses and Sasuke awkwardly tilted his head to the side to avoid further collision. It was an adorable innocent sort of kiss, instead of the mind blowing one that took place the night before. They were both young and inept; it was only their third kiss after all. Once the duo pulled away Sasuke gave Naruto a pained look.

"Naruto…can you get off?" He gasped, "I can't breathe."

"Oh, right!" Naruto laughed nervously as he rolled off Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke sat up while he rubbed at his chest warily and glanced over at Naruto, sensing the boy watching him. A loud growl interrupted the momentary silence and Naruto's eyes widened. He placed a hand over his grumbling stomach, laughing nervously.

"I didn't have any breakfast!" Naruto explained, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully.

Sasuke suddenly swung off the bed as if he just realized something. "I didn't either," he muttered more to himself then Naruto.

"Then let's get some food!"

Naruto began to bounce up and down on the bed, a broad smile on his face. Each time he landed the mattress springs gave a loud audible screech, much to Sasuke's horror.

"Stop," Sasuke commanded, a look of annoyance traveling across his features.

"No!" Naruto yelled back happily, enjoying himself immensely.

"You're going to break it!"

"It'll be fine! What's the big deal?"

Sasuke clenched his fists and fought the great urge to thump Naruto over the head. There were times when Naruto could be just so stubbornly frustrating! With that aside, he could just imagine the bed crashing to the floor and Naruto's head slamming into the edge of the bedside table. His eye twitched as he envisioned the two things he really needed getting thoroughly damaged; the bed and Naruto.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Sasuke suddenly burst out, startling even himself for saying such a sappy thing.

This made Naruto pause in his jumping to gawk at Sasuke with somewhat surprised eyes. Those were probably some of the gushiest words to ever grace Sasuke's lips, but at the same time it was unbearably adorable. It just went to show that you never knew what to expect from Sasuke. It was agonizingly confusing; for a while Sasuke would be a total jerk, but then later he would be delectably sweet. Naruto frowned, watching Sasuke stare fixedly at the floor as if embarrassed with him self.

"Just stop okay?" Sasuke mumbled, head turned to the side.

"You're way too up tight," Naruto muttered after a moments silence, not knowing what to say.

Sasuke frowned and crossed his arms, "What?" He snapped.

"When was the last time you had fun?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side. "You never seem to enjoy yourself."

Sasuke didn't reply, shoving his hands into his pockets. Even as he scoffed Naruto in his head, he knew the hyperactive blond was somewhat correct. He really couldn't remember the last time he'd truly had the sort of playful fun that Naruto got out of simple things. He was almost always brooding, too submerged into the darkness of his life to notice the joy.

"I just like different things than you," he grumbled somewhat defensively.

"Like what?" Naruto prodded, half smirking. He knew he was making Sasuke uneasy and couldn't help take pleasure from the new experience.

Sasuke paused, apparently thinking, before coming to a conclusion. "I like eating tomatoes," he said in monotone.

Naruto nearly fell over at the unexpected answer, "What?!" He spluttered. He was hoping for Sasuke to say something involving him!

"Let's just get something to eat," Sasuke grouched, walking out the bedroom door.

"Hey wait up!" Naruto called, fumbling after him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Well that's all for this chapter! Review okay! =-= **


End file.
